


An Ever-Growing Smile

by finnbuddy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Prison Sex, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But <em>this</em>, Daryl completely placid in his arms, this was his favourite thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ever-Growing Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Joanna" by Deaf Joe *heart eyes*

The sun was peaking through the cell door, indicating it was morning. Rick could hear the quiet clanging and cluttering of the other group members waking and moving about. He yawned quietly and looked down at the small movement nudging against him. At Daryl’s relaxed face, his lips nonchalantly stretched into a small smile.

He loved seeing Daryl like this - so relaxed and carefree. He loved to snark and bite at Daryl as much as the next person in a relationship, he loved to get somewhat on his nerves, or order him around a touch, but _this_ , Daryl completely placid in his arms, this was his favourite thing in the world.

Lifting his head just a touch, Rick stretched his chapped lips and placed a gentle kiss on the hunter’s slightly grubby forehead. A faint sigh escaped Daryl’s lips at the small gesture as he turned around.

Smirking, the cop lifted his hand and gently traced the younger man’s spine, feeling the skin beneath his fingertips pebble. Daryl shifted again, murmuring slightly, and grinding his bare ass against Rick’s thigh.

Smiling, Rick reached for the nightstand behind him and got a small plastic tube. Opening the lid with a small click, he carefully poured some of the slick over his fingers. Slowly, but surely, he pushed in the tip of his middle finger inside Daryl’s hole as he brushed his lips between the redneck’s shoulder blades, just above one of his jagged scars. Moaning, Daryl lifted his hips a bit, rocking slowly.

“Shh, sweetheart, I got you.” Rick murmured as he pushed the rest of that finger in with intent. Setting a slow pace, Rick moved his head up, sucking gently on Daryl’s neck.

Prepping Daryl early in the morning was something he enjoyed thoroughly. He could drag it out without the nagging or the need to set a quick and brutal pace - he was in complete control. The slow thrill of the redneck completely waking in a lust high, quietly begging for more made his stomach flutter in anticipation.

He pushed another finger into Daryl’s tight hole and continued the gentle pace. With another moan Daryl tilted his head further into the thin pillow beneath him, panting.

“You ready, baby?” Rick whispered and Daryl let out a quiet hum of confirmation. It was all the man needed, though he continued the push and pull of his fingers in his lover’s ass for a little while more.

“ _Please_.” Daryl faintly pleaded.

Rick moved his hips up and brushed the head of his cock against Daryl’s hole for a moment, teasing, judging, waiting. He made sure to have slicked up his cock enough before he caved and he pushed in.

“Yes.” The hunter grunted again and again when Rick started moving slowly. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the cop’s hand and put it on his hip bone, intertwining their fingers.

Rick loved this, the intimacy. The slow, unhurried pace. _Making love._

He loved that he was the only one who got to see Daryl like this. The ever stoic man finally unburdened, melting into him.

 _Yes_ , Rick thought as he lightly rubbed his thumb against Daryl’s rough and calloused hand, _this is where I am supposed to be, this is what I want, this is who I love._

**Author's Note:**

> If I receive any kudos or comments, then thank you <3


End file.
